


What Kind of Jerk Wears Sunglasses at Night?

by mutatedwizard



Series: Three Things The Team Didn't Know About Spencer Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Not the 'gay mutant' thing, Polyamorous relationship, Remy is kinda drunk, Reveal, Spencer is a Summers, Spencer is a mutant, Takes place season 4ish for CM, They find out about his brothers in this one, This is Reid Centric, also Spencer is a lil sad a broody but not that much, also hank and alex are about the same age in this, not yet..., slightly ooc because instead of being sad and broody everyone is happy and loves hugs, the BAU team doesn't know about Spencers personal life, the team is confused, there isnt a lot of jean/scott its more of "hey im scotts wife" and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutatedwizard/pseuds/mutatedwizard
Summary: The team just finished a case in New York and decide to celebrate with a night at a bar.Meanwhile, a couple of the Xmen decide that they need to unwind and end up going a to a bar downtown.Everyone is confused by Reids sudden change in behavior when a man with red sunglasses shows up with a group of people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mild swearing and some suggestive stuff
> 
> also i don't know if i should continue writing out remys' accent or not, because i saw something about how writing out accents is obnoxious, and i just want to get your opinions on it

* * *

The team had just finished a case in New York. A group of 3 young boys had been kidnapped, taken from their school's playground. Thankfully they had found the boys before they could be harmed too badly. The team was leaving on the jet in the morning, and so they had tonight to pack up and unwind. 

Morgan suggests that they should find a bar nearby, to celebrate "A case where everyone lives." he said. With a little bit of grumbling from Reid and a bit of persuasion from Morgan, the team (minus Hotch, because he wanted to call Jack before it got too late) had decided to head to the bar. After they drop off some files at the hotel, they make their way to a bar down the street.

A couple of miles away, a few of the Xmen decide that they deserve to have a night out. Before they know it, Logan, Remy, Scott, Alex, Jean, and Ororo are all in a car on their way to a bar in downtown rural New York.

* * *

 "I'll be right back." Morgan said, making his way to the dance floor. The entire team had decided to sit in a booth seat, with two chairs at the front of the table, one taken by Rossi. In the booth sat Prentiss, Reid, JJ, and Garcia. 

"This is my first night out in a while, so forgive me if I'm a bit out of practice." Joked JJ.

Garcia grinned. "Well, to get you caught up we should gossip! Oh!! Does anyone have any office drama?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Other than me, pressing the wrong button on the elevator, and getting off on the wrong floor last week, I don't think I have any 'office drama' for you PG, sorry." Prentiss says, taking a drink from her glass of scotch.

"Last week, Henry said 'juice' for the first time." JJ said with a smile on her face.

"What about you, Reid? Any office drama? Maybe a secret sexy lady friend, who you have forgotten to mention??" Garcia said wiggling her eyebrow. Reid choked on his drink.

Reid coughed clearing his throat. "No, no office drama." 

"Secret sexy lady friend??" Garcia pushed, leaning towards Reid a bit more, desperate for some much needed gossip.

Reid flushed. "Nope, no secret lady friends that I know of. Hey Emily, can I get out, im going to go get more drinks, this round is on me." He said quickly, barely waiting for Prentiss to get out of his way.

"Garcia, I think you might've embarrassed poor Spence." JJ lightly scolded.

"Ooh we should set him up on a date!! It'll be great! We just need to find a nice, pretty lady, who is smart, and is into Star Trek, shouldn't be too hard." Garcia said, lighting up at the idea of matchmaking her favorite genius with someone.

"Who are we setting up on a date?" Morgan asked, drink in one hand, the other hand busy putting a piece of paper with a phone number in his pocket.

"Our resident genius, who else?" Garcia replied scooting over so Derek could sit next to her.

"I don't know, I don't think Prentiss has any guys in her life, well other than work." He said, teasingly.

"Hey! I have Sergio-" Prentiss started, faking offense.

"He's your cat sweetie." JJ said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Em, we'll find you a hot guy. We'll be a matchmaking team!" Gacia said, excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry, princess, we won't set you up with any jerks." Morgan promised.

"Speaking of jerks, warning: douchebag on Rossi's 6. Only total jerks wear sunglasses at night! Don't worry, that's the kind of guy we will avoid!"

"I don't know, he is kind of cute.." Prentiss said. Just then Reid got back, setting the drinks on the table.

"Who's kind of cute??" Reid asked, taking the seat on the outside of the booth.

"The guy that's behind me, apparently." Rossi said with a bit of a smirk, grabbing his new glass of whiskey.

"The one in the sunglasses. I bet he's a total jerk. But dear god, his friend is _hot_!" Penelope said. Reid followed her line of sight looking for the proclaimed 'jerk'.

"You can't be sure the guy is a jerk, you shouldn't judge a book by its-" Reid stopped when he finally saw him.  _"Scott!"_  His mind supplied. He turned to his friends at the booth, and looked back and forth between them, speechless.

"Spence, are you okay??" JJ asked, confused by her friends strange antics.

"I-I'll be right b-back!" He stuttered, quickly getting up, out of the booth, speed walking away.

"What was that about?" Prentiss asked turning back to Garcia, JJ, and Morgan.

"Hey! Pretty boy is going over to the jerk and his friends!" Morgan said. Sure enough Reid was making his way to the pool table where the guy in the sunglasses was playing a round with a slightly taller guy wearing a button down with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of glasses a lot like Reid has, and a lady with bright red hair.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rossi said, watching as Reid tapped the guy in the red sunglasses, messing up his shot. The guy straightened up and turned around. At this point everyone was worried that the guy was going to punch him for making his mess up. So they were all surprised when the guys face lit up and he picked Reid up in a hug. They were even more surprised when the group of people playing pool took Reid and lead him up the stairs and out of their sight.

* * *

"I-I'll be right b-back." He managed to say as he tumbled out of the booth and started heading towards Scott. Spencer is half way there when he sees that Jean and some guy are playing pool with him. He walks up behind Scott and taps him on the shoulder.

Scott tensed and stood up straight, he turns around and is surprised to see his youngest brother. He immediately gives Spencer a giant hug lifting him up a couple inches off the ground. "It's nice to see you too." Spencer says. Scott sets his brother down. "Hey Jean."

"It's nice to see you again Spencer." Jean said with a smile.

"You didn't tell me you were in New York!" Scott said, grabbing his beer off the edge of the pool table. "Alex is going to be so happy to see you!"

"Well I'm here for work, we actually just finished a case. We're heading back in the morning." Spencer explained. "Where is Alex anyways?"

"Upstairs playing darts with Remy, Logan, and Ororo." Scott said.

"Logan and Remy are here?!" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll bring you to them." Scott said leading his brother to the stairs. Jean and Hank followed. Hank was following out of curiosity, having never met the third Summers brother.

When they got upstairs Spencer practically ran to Remy and Logan, enveloping them both in a hug. He stopped hugging them when he heard Alex say "Hey, Pidge! What the hell? I'm your brother, and you give them hugs first? Rude." 

"Hey! Give me a second!" Spencer joked, turning and giving his other brother a hug. "It's so good to see you guys. I'm sorry that I forgot to call, I was just so caught up with work and this case. I didn't think that there would be time to see you guys."

"It's fine,  _cher._ " Remy said, wrapping an arm around Spencer, pulling him close to his side. "Me an' Wolvie 'ave missed y', we were plannin' on givin' y' a call t' see when y' had some free time. _Mais_ we know it's hard fo' y' with y'r work t' make plans." 

"I don't know, Gumbo, we might have to teach him a lesson." Logan said suggestively.

"Ew, thats gross, dude! Why do you guys always flirt with my brother while im around, seriously?" Alex asked, shuddering slightly.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Ororo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Scott clasped his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "This is Spencer. He's our younger brother." Ororo put her hand out to the younger man.

"Ororo Munroe, but people call me Storm." Spencer shook her hand turning to the unknown man from downstairs.

"Oh! I'm Hank, Hank McCoy. Well technically it's  _Dr._ Hank McCoy, but I've also been called Beast." Hank smiled shyly and proceeded to shake Reid's hand.

"Spencer 'ere also is a doctor, got t'ree PhD's!" Remy said taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm not actually a doctor of medicine," Reid explained. "I've just earned the title of 'doctor' through other studies."

"You seem a little young to have three PhD's." Hank pointed out.

"Yeah, Pidge here, is a genius." Alex said in a teasing manor. "He's got an IQ of like, 180 something-"

"187, and I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified." Spencer cut in.

"Don't sell y'rself short  _mon amour._ " Remy said, wrapping his arm around Spencer's waist and pulling him close.

"Wait, so are you two?..." Hank trailed off looking between the two men.

"Try the three of us." Logan said walking us and placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek before going back to his drink. Spencer flushed turning to Remy.

"Im actually here with the team so I should probably head back soon so they don't come looking for me."

"Team?" Hank asked. 

"Yeah, Pidge here works for the FBI, catching serial killers-"

"Technically I work for the BAU, behavioral analysis unit, which is in the FBI. My team and I are profilers, we basically go around the U.S., as Alex put it 'catching serial killers'." Spencer said.

"Wait, you're in the FBI?? I mean, I guess that you're probably a mutant, knowing your brothers, how did you get a job with the government?" Hank asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Oh, they don't know. When I started at the academy I decided to keep my mutant status under wraps." Spencer replied. "I should probably go tell them that I'm going to be catching up with you guys so they don't think I've been kidnapped." He joked.

Spencer turned around and went back downstairs. Hank turned to Scott and Alex. "Your brother is in the FBI??? Is he aware that you two are part of an alleged mutant-terrorist organization? Because if there are government officials here, I don't think that it'd be wise to stay."

"Calm down, I've heard plenty about his team. They treat each other like family, if Spencer trusts them then so do I." Scott said, patting Hank on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better Hank I can go down there and talk to them to kind of get a feel for their intentions." Jean offered.

"That sounds good to me." Said Ororo. Scott nodded to Jean. The red head turned around and headed in the direction of where Spencer left only minutes earlier.

* * *

Spencer made his way back to the booth where his team was. They were all conversing when Morgan noticed the young genius. "Hey pretty boy, we were just talking about you. Where did you dissappear off to?"

"Yeah, and who were those people?" Garcia asked.

"Just some people I know." Reid answered vaguely.

"What about the pretty red head, who was she?" Derek asked suggestively.

"It's not like that-" Spencer started.

"Are you sure? Looks to me like she's heading over here, way to go Reid." Morgan said with a suggestive smile, raising his glass to point behind Reid. Sure enough Jean was making her way to the booth where Reid and his team were.

"Hello!" Jean said with a kind smile to everyone at the booth. She turned to Spencer. "Scott wanted to know what was taking so long so he sent me down here to ask." Just then Spencer felt the push of Jeans telepathy on his sheilds, he let her in.  _"Hank and Ororo were kind of worried about there being FBI here, so I decided to come down here and get a feel of your team, to let them know that they arent a threat, and make them feel more at ease."_ Spencer nodded, letting Jean know that he understood.

"So, are you gonna just stand there or are you going to introduce us to your lady-friend?" Morgan asked sending a wink to Jean.

Spencer, unphased by Morgan's flirting, went around the table and introduced everyone. "Jean, this is Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau (or JJ), Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, and David Rossi. Everyone, this is Jean Grey-Summers." Jean shook everyones hands, and sent a telepathic message to Scott, letting him know that they all seemed friendly enough.

"So how do you to know each other?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, Reid never mentioned having a girlfriend." Morgan said.

Reid and Jean both laughed at Morgan's comment. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

Jean looked to Spencer. "Well, we're a bit more than friends. Actually, Scott's my husband." Jean explained, turning back to the group. Spencer paled, looking at the faces of his confused friends.

"Who's Scott?" JJ asked. Jeans eyes went wide with shock, turning to face Spencer once again.

"Um-he's, uh h-he's kind of, well y-you see, he's my.. brother?" Spencer said in a way that sounded like he was asking.

"But you don't have a brother," Garcia said, matter-of-factly. "and I would know. If you had a brother I would have seen it in your files!"

"Why didn't you tell us Spence?" JJ asked.

"The kid is allowed to have some privacy. I think it's smart that he's keeping family and his job separate." Rossi said, taking a drink.

"I actually have two brothers. Scott and Alex Summers." Spencer said sheepishly.

"Wait, why do you have different last names?" Emily asked.

"That is a story for another time." Spencer said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Oh! It looks like they decided not to wait for us to go back to them."Jean said looking at the two Summers brothers approaching the booth.

"Okay you guys, these are my brothers-"

"Oh no, Reid, you're brothers with 'sunglasses inside jerk'??" Penelope said, cutting Spencer off, and then gasping. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Emily took the drink out of Garcia's hand.

"Okay, that's it, I'm officially cutting you off." Prentiss said, sounding amused.

"Actually I can't take them off. I've got.. eye problems." Scott said vaguely causing Alex and Spencer to laugh, much to the confusion of the group of profilers.

"This is Scott, he's the oldest, and like Jean mentioned earlier, they're married." Spencer put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "And this is Alex, he's also my older brother, but he likes to act like he's the youngest." Spencer joked.

"Hey, do I have to remind you that you're the baby of the family? Because you're the baby of the family. Also, I don't act like I'm the youngest. You're just jealous that im smarter, nicer, and better looking." Alex said.

"Now why would I be jealous of you, you're and overgrown neanderthal-jock, and  _I'm_ smarter than  _you_!" Reid argued.

"Yeah, by a few points Mr. 'I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified'. It doesn't count because you have an unfair advantage since you have an eidetic memory, ass-wipe!" Alex said, getting into his brothers personal space

"That doesn't even make sense,  _Alexander_! I can't-" 

Scott put a hand on both of their chests stepping between them. "Okay boys, calm down. You guys can argue, tease, and wrestle at home. We don't need a repeat of the last time you guys decided to get in a bar fight."

The table of profilers all looked confused at the way Reid was acting, but also a bit amused.

"Wait, did you say bar fight? Our boy wonder, in a bar fight?? You have got to be joking!" Penelope said, her tone disbelieving.

"Nope, Spencer and Alex here got in a fight in a bar last time we were all together. Spencer ended up with a nasty bloody nose and Alex had a split lip. They both had minor concussions and each had a black eye. They are some of the most confrontational people I know." Scott said.

"Really? Never would of pinned the kid to be the type to be the confrontational type. Seemed to be more of the 'love not war' and 'world peace' type of guy." Rossi said, amused by the thought of the young genius wrestling his brother and getting kicked out of a bar.

"How come you never told us that you had Brothers, Reid?" Morgan asked, looking hurt.

"It's complicated-" Spencer said, trying to defend himself, getting cut off by Alex.

"They don't know about us?!" Alex asked his tone conveying his anger and disbelief.

"Well, I thought it was for the best that I keep this part of my life separate from my family life. Especially with how  _dangerous_ all of our jobs can be." Spencer said, trying to get Alex not to push on the subject.

"If it makes you feel better, I've seen boy wonders file, and there is no trace of you guys, like, at all." Garcia said. "I don't know why that'd make you feel better, I'm sorry. I mean that is pretty weird though, now that I think about it." 

"Its complicated." All three brothers announced at once.

Alex turned back to Spencer. "I'm going to let it go for now, but don't think you're off the hook." Alex warned. Turning back to the table of profilers, his eyes scanned over them. "So, you guys have a bit of advantage here, since you know our names, but we don't know yours. Well, we know your names, not your faces. Which is weird since Spencer talks about you guys all the time. Like you think he'd show pictures of you guys sometime, or something. I've been to his apartment and he does have pictures here and there, and i've guessed that all the photos without people I know are you guys, since hes mentioned to me that he doesn't really know anyone around here other than people from work, which would be you guys. Anyways, who's who?"

"Okay, I can kind of see the resembance. Do you all ramble like that or just you two? I'm Penelope, by the way. Penelope Garcia. This is JJ, and that's Emily, and he's Rossi."

Alex laughed. "Thanks for the introductions, and Scott is the worst with it. He gives these lectures that drag on for days. He can be a total drill sargent sometimes, but he's alright around the right group of people. He can even be a pretty cool guy if you can actually get him to relax."

Scott gave everyone a shy smile that they had all seen many times on their young genius. "I do tend to be a bit strict sometimes but its important to make sure that there are rules in place and that those rules are followed-"

Alex and Spencer cut him off. "-'Because without rules where would we be? Without rules everything would go to shit. We all need guidelines as to what's wrong and what's right. Without rules, there would be anarchy, and the last thing these kids need is to witness anarchy, or even worse, be a part of it.'" 

"Sorry." Scott said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well we definitely see the resemblance now." Emily said. "What were you talking about when you mentioned kids?" 

"Oh, I work at a school. Most of the kids live on campus." Scott explained trying to brush over it as quick as possible.

"I thought Spence said that you guys all have dangerous jobs." JJ said. Scott floundered for a second before Alex saved him.

"Spencer was talking about me. I'm a marine, off duty currently. But I'm currently working.. security detail.." Alex said vaguely, thinking back to the tent of mutants, and how close he was to being taken in as some kind of government experiment.

Jean saw the distant look in his eyes and cut in. "We should probably be heading back before Hank and Ororo die from worry." She joked.

"Yeah, or before Logan and Remy come down to find out what's you taking so long." Scott said. "We all know what happened last time." 

"Another bar fight?" JJ asked. Scott and Alex both looked like they were about to answer when Spencer hurried out a reply.

"Y-yeah! Yeah, another bar fight. I don't know what gets into me around these guys." He said laughing somewhat nervously.

"Well, anyways, Jean is right. We should probably get back to them. It was a pleasure to meet you all." Scott says.

"What he said." Alex mumbled, smiling his half smile.

"I hope we'll meet again some time, it was nice to meet some of the kids family." Rossi said.

Jean smiled at the group of people at the table and turned around, leading the older Summers brothers back upstairs. Scott and Alex both waved before following the redhead.

Spencer sat back down next to JJ. Everyone's eyes were on him. "Why didn't you tell us earlier that you have family??" Morgan asked, breaking the silence (well as much silence as you can get in a crowded bar).

"Its just, really complicated between us, my brothers and I. I mean, we are all very similar, and we get along. But I guess that I just needed a break from always being in my brothers shadows." Spencer said, taking a drink.

"How could you be in their shadows? I mean no offense, they seem cool and stuff, but you're super crazy smart, junior g-man." Penelope said, sounding confused.

"Well, let's just say that our father didn't really like me. And even at school everyone liked them more, I mean sure Scott had been made fun of for his sunglasses, and Alex has always been the 'lone wolf' type, but they fit in. Everyone just seemed to think they were better, well except my mom." He said.

"Diana?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Diana. She isn't my birth mother, if that's what you're wondering. When my biological mother passed away, my father gave me to Diana, who is technically my aunt. She treats me like I'm her son, she's probably the only family member that doesn't favour my brothers or hate me." Spencer said, smiling sadly. "Like I said earlier, its complicated." He finished off his drink and stood up. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel."

As Reid walked away Morgan sighed. "I wish the kid wouldn't hide so much."

Rossi sighed. "Am I the only one that has the feeling that there's a lot more than that?"

"I just hope he's alright." Prentiss said, looking in the direction Spencer had walked away in moments earlier.

* * *

 

Spencer made it outside the bar and onto the the sidewalk, looking both ways for a cab to call on. 

"Where y' goin'  _cher_?" The familiar accent drawled from behind him.

"I'm going back to the hotel a bit early." Spencer said, turning around to look at the handsome man leaning against the brick wall of the bar, smoking a cigarette. "Just kind of tired I guess."

Remy eyed Spencer up and down from behind his glasses. "Let Remy an' wolvie take y' back, I'll message 'im." He said taking out his phone and typing.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, I can't make it back myself. I am a fully capable adult man." Reid argued.

Remy put his phone back in his pocket. "Shh, _petit_. It's nothin', it's more fo' us dan anyt'in'." He said with a smile, knowing that Spencer would give in.

Reid slumped his shoulders in faux defeat, letting out a dramatic sigh. "Alright, but no funny business." Spencer warned, smirking.

 "Y' ain't getting' no promises." Remy replied, also wearing a smirk upon his face. His gaze turned to the door. "Hey! Just in time, nice job dere. Come on, let's get goin'."

Spencer looked to the door, knowing who would be there. "Okay, you guys, let's get going." The genius said. Logan put his arm around Spencers shoulders and his other arm around Remy's waist.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Logan said, leading them all to the car. At that moment Spencer smiled to himself, glad that he had two wonderful men like Remy and Logan in his life.


End file.
